


heaven's gonna wait for you

by sweeetly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, The deaths in this story aren't traumatic don't worry, YA, angel!Harry, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetly/pseuds/sweeetly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson isn't one to believe in things like guardian angels, but when he keeps narrowly avoiding accidents, he isn't quite sure what to believe in anymore. And when a beautiful boy named Harry Styles who is found dead occupies his thoughts almost 24/7, he isn't too sure about his sanity either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven's gonna wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I finally started writing it out! I hope you guys like it. (I'm quite proud of it so far!) Enjoy :)

The summer warmth echoed off of the blank walls of the flat that was happily occupied by Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. The boys were close friends, (and nothing more) but not when their two favourite football teams faced off in the last game of the World Cup. The two of them obviously had a bet going, and the loser had to do the grocery run the next three times; they were always too lazy to go, therefore their pantry was next to empty most of the time. When one of them finally did go, the other had to do the shopping the week after, the other the week after that, etcetra.  
  
As Zayn's team managed to score two goals in a row, Louis made up some bad excuse to leave the room so he could shake off his burning frustration.  
  
“What's the matter Tommo, upset that your team is the weaker link?” Zayn teased with a slight chuckle to follow.  
  
“Be quiet, they'll have a great comeback, you'll see.” Louis grumbled back, pouring some chips into a bowl to distract himself. In the background, the tone of the television changed from excitement to seriousness as the cheers from the crowd faded into a loud siren and an deep voice was heard. “Oy, change it back to the game!” Louis yelled from the kitchen, coming back into the room- chips in hand- to check why Zayn had changed the channel in the first place.  
  
“Hop off, I didn't change it. Some breaking news report interrupted it.” Zayn replied, pointing at the screen. The reporter was going on about a murderer who was now on the run that had killed four people surprisingly close to where they lived. Louis sat back down on the squeaky couch as the pictures of the victims were shown on the screen. An older couple, a young girl who was a bit older than Louis and a boy who was around their age.  
  
Zayn looked over at Louis the moment the boy showed up on the screen, raising a brow and nudging him roughly in the side. Louis looked over at him with a flushed face, gulping slightly.  
  
“What?” He asked; they both knew that Zayn knew exactly what Louis was thinking.  
  
“That guy's fit, isn't he?” Zayn smirked and ruined Louis' carefully styled hair by ruffling it all over the place. Louis swatted his hand away before crossing his arms tight to his chest.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Louis let out a sigh, and added a hint of sarcasm to his voice. “Maybe if he wasn't dead I'd go for him.” He rolled his eyes and brought his legs up to cross them comfortably. He notices that the boy on the screen had stunning green eyes and gorgeous curly hair to match his interesting name.  
  
“Necrophilia. Gross.”  
  
“I said if he _wasn't_ dead, you arse.” Louis punched Zayn in the shoulder, and after a little playful fight the game was back on and they were competitive once more. Throughout the game, Louis' mind was brought back to the face of the cute boy with the pretty curls and the striking eyes named _Harry Styles_.  
  
“Louis. Looouuiiss? Louis!” Zayn waved his hand in front of Louis' face which made the other jump in surprise and look around the room quickly before glaring at Zayn.  
  
“Yes?” He responded with an attitude, making Zayn's eyes widen slightly.  
  
“Well Mr. Sassy-Pants, I just thought you would like to know that my team won. I didn't think you caught that since you were too busy staring off into nowhere. What is with you?” Zayn's eyes narrowed as he scanned Louis, trying to find out what was the matter with him, making Louis shrink slightly. “You were fine before the game...” Just then, Zayn's face lit up into a grin. “You're thinking about that guy we saw on that news report earlier, aren't you?”  
  
“What? No!” Louis responded all too quickly, his cheeks turning red as he unfolded his legs and stood up, grabbing the empty chip bowls and heading to the kitchen. “I'm just thinking of how Niall is going to react. He was wanting your team to win, after all.”  
  
“You liar.” Zayn laughed, following him into the kitchen with a few beer bottles.  
  
“I'm not lying! But why would it matter even if I was?”  
  
“You are, and I just want to bring you back to reality.” Zayn placed the bottles by the sink and began wash them out. “There's no way you're ever going to be with him, let alone meet him because he's dead. There's no point in thinking about him. Like, I know it's sad that his family and him are dead and all, but really, just quickly mourn and then move on. Got it?” Louis let out a sigh and leaned against the small counter.  
  
“Alright, whatever.” Louis knew that what Zayn was saying was true (Zayn was right most of the time he gave advice, whereas Louis couldn't give you good advice if you paid him) but it was hard to know that someone as attractive as Harry Styles could exist once, and when he finally found out about how close he lived to him and that he did in fact exist, he was dead.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
“Okay, I'm glad you understand. Now that we're done with that, we need to realize that we have no food.” Zayn sighed as he gazed into the nearly empty refrigerator. He then looked up with a classic smirk. “And you know what that means.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, it's my turn so I'll go do it. I'll go now.” Louis mumbled, grabbing his car keys and slipping on his Keds. After discussing what they actually needed, (to Zayn's disappointment, no, they did not need any lollipops) Louis left the flat and went to his car. The '67 Mustang was long overdue for a restoration, but he had never had the money to do the job. He grabbed the door handle and opened the slightly rusted door, the low creak making him cringe as he plopped into the driver's seat.  
  
Louis crossed his fingers as he slipped the keys into the ignition, praying that that the car would start and let out a sigh of thankfulness when the engine roared to life. Backing out of the small lot, he drove down the ever so familiar road to the market. Louis grabbed his phone beside him and pressed shuffle on his whole music list; the radio in his car only took tapes, and who made those anymore? A small smile took over his face as a song by The Fray began to play, and he lightly sung along as he turned a corner, getting closer to his destination.  
  
His smile soon changed into a frown as he came across a difficult intersection; it took forever for the lights to change. He slowed down to a stop, and waited for around five long minutes for the red to turn green. Louis tapped his fingers on the top of the wheel impatiently, noticing how fast traffic was moving today as the cars drove in front of him well over the speed limit. Thinking of how urgent people were these days, the light changed and Louis' foot was immediately back on the gas.  
  
He didn't hear the honk of the car behind him in time.  
  
Before he knew it, the car that decided to run the red light that was hurtling towards him slammed on it's breaks and stopped less than an inch from Louis' car, which had also screeched to a halt. Louis' eyes were almost popped out of his head, and his heart was banging against his chest like a jackhammer.  
  
“Sir? Sir are you okay?” The man from the other car had raced out and was now knocking on the window of Louis' car. Louis sat silently, his mouth hanging open in pure shock.  
  
“What.. How the _fuck_?” He finally uttered, looking at how close the cars had come to contacting. He rolled down his window quickly, and gazed up at the man who looked both worried and frustrated. “You didn't hit me?”  
  
“Huh? No, but it was very close! Now tell me, are you okay? I'd rather not have to go to court for something like this...” The man grumbled, wiping his forehead to get rid of the little bit of sweat that had begun to form.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Not my phone though,” Louis picked up his phone, which had launched forward when Louis stepped on the gas and hit the dashboard, cracking the screen. The man pulled out his wallet, and handed Louis four twenty pound notes. “What the..” Louis began as the man stuffed them into Louis' hand.  
  
“Take that and get the screen fixed, okay? It's the least I can do, I'd really not like for this situation to come back and haunt me one day.” He stood up straight and brushed off his suit, which was when Louis noticed that others had gathered beside the cars, and even some cars were still going through the intersection around them all.  
  
“I can't take this,” Louis spoke a bit louder with more confidence up to the man. He knew that the guy was trying to give him money to keep quiet about their almost accident, but he wasn't planning to take this to court and he did not need the money. (Though it was nice to get his screen fixed for free.)  
  
“Look kid, just take it. I have to be somewhere right now, or I might lose my job, okay?” Louis nodded slowly, and pocketed the money awkwardly. “We're lucky nothing happened.” He then let out a short laugh, and ducked back down to talk to Louis once more. “There must be someone up there looking out for you, kid.” He then stood up straight, and headed for his car. He waved for Louis to drive off first, and that is exactly what he did, and fast.  
  
' _What did he mean by that? Some kid of guardian angel? Hah, there's no such thing as angels.._ '  
  
\--  
  
“What? You're kidding!”  
  
“No, and then the guy just hands me eighty pounds to fix my phone and said someone 'up there' was 'looking out for me', whatever that meant.” Louis slouched in his chair as he shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. He was still very shaken up from the almost collision, and just talking about it made shiver after shiver run down his spine.  
  
“Wait, like a guardian angel?” One of Zayn's eyebrows perked up as he considered the thought and Louis let out a bark of laughter, his hands falling to his lap.  
  
“Yeah, the guy's gone nuts I think.” The drowsy bitterness in Louis' tone made Zayn look close at the older boy.  
  
“Well, come on Louis, what are the chances of that happening? You said the guy was going over 60 miles per hour, and then the just stopped, only an inch from your car.” Zayn spoke slowly, as if he was still trying to take in the situation.  
  
Louis looked over at him in disbelief. “You're not saying that you believe the guy, are you?”  
  
“I'm not saying that, but I'm not saying that I'm not either.” Zayn got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to make for dinner. “What do you want for dinner?”  
  
“You're joking.” Louis stood up and followed him, wanting to make sure that Zayn knew he was being very illogical.  
  
“What, we can't have dinner at six o'clock?” Zayn asked quietly, looking at his watch before looking back up at Louis, who smacked Zayn in the back of his head. “Ow,”  
  
“ _Not that_ , you idiot. I can't believe you're being so stupid right now!”  
  
“ _Me_ , being stupid? I'm not the one who's going on about what some guy said who probably didn't even mean it seriously!” Louis couldn't find any words to say, so he gladly let Zayn fill the vacant silence. “Look Louis, I just can't comprehend how something like this can happen. It makes absolutely no sense to me, you should be dead right now! But God, I'm glad you're not. It's a miracle you're here.” His anger turned into a dull gratefulness as the corners of his mouth tugged up. “Now, lets order in.”  
  
Louis grinned and let out a small laugh. “Why? You made me go out and almost get killed to buy you food. Shouldn't we use some of it?”  
  
“Well, I know we're both too lazy to make something, and I'll admit that I'm too scared to let you drive again. So, pizza or chinese?” He asked as he grabbed his cell from his pocket and already started dialing for chinese whether Louis wanted it or not.  
  
“Get chinese, we can invite Niall over to finish all the stuff we don't eat.” Zayn and Louis weren't the biggest eaters, and they both didn't like eating leftover chinese food so they always had Niall over to 'clean up'.  
  
When dinner and Niall arrived, Zayn couldn't stop blushing because the delivery boy winked at him, Niall couldn't care less because he was too busy stuffing his face with the heavy yet delicious food,(and because he was straight) and Louis retold Niall the same story he told Zayn earlier and got the same reaction.  
  
“You're joking!” Niall managed to say through a mouthful of rice and chicken. Louis gave him a small nod and a shrug.  
  
“At least I'm okay. It could have been a lot worse, and that's that.”  
  
“That's so weird!” Niall spoke up after he swallowed. “It's like you have a guardian angel or something!” He let out a loud laugh as he grabbed his beer and downed a gulp of it. Louis and Zayn exchanged a surprised glance, but shook it off. It's not like that kind of thing was real, anyways. Zayn was right, no one probably means anything by saying that. It's just a joke.  
  
Right?  
  
As the night ended, Zayn drove Niall home because he still didn't allow Louis on the road, and Louis tried to go to bed early. Keyword: Tried. He tossed and turned for at least an hour before his eyes started to feel heavy and his brain began to shut down. He was starting to believe Zayn; what are the odds of something like that happening? He somehow convinced himself that it wasn't possible, and today was a dream. That would also explain how Zayn's team won over his. As a last resort to get to sleep he started to count sheep (though it's never worked for him in the past) but that night it seemed to work like a charm, and he was asleep in moments.  
  
He woke up at 10:15AM and even as he went through his morning routine of taking a shower and getting ready for his job down at the cafe on the corner, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. His dream hadn't been too normal either; he would continuously come across white feathers and the colour green. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but he had to put it to the back of his mind because Zayn, who worked the same shift as him wasn't getting out of bed.  
  
“Zayn,” Louis mumbled, shaking the other awake only to be greeted with a loud burp. “Good morning to you too.”  
  
“Move.” Zayn whispered as he pushed past Louis and ran to the bathroom. Louis was about to go see what was wrong until he heard Zayn barfing his guts out into the toilet bowl. The sound was soon followed by a string of profanities, and Louis decided it would be best if he helped him out by getting him a big glass of water.  
  
“It has to be food poisoning.” Zayn murmured sadly, sitting cross-legged next to the toilet.  
  
“It can't be, I'm not sick.”  
  
“But Niall is.” Zayn held up his phone showing a text from Niall that read: 'U guys only invitd me over to get me sick :('  
  
“Well, I feel fine. A bit tired, but other than that I'm fine. And tell Niall that it wasn't intentional.”  
  
“Don't rub it in.” Zayn rolled his eyes and swallowed dryly. “Just tell Simon I won't be at work today.”  
  
“Aw, what are all the teenage girls that swoon over you going to do without you there?” Louis teased, nudging him with his toe.  
  
“Shut up and don't be late for work.”  
  
“Calm down Simon, I won't.” Louis held his hands up in defense as he backed out of the room and left the flat just as Zayn began coughing once more. On his way to work, Louis drove extra carefully because he knew if he got into another almost accident, Zayn would kick his arse.  
  
He got into work just in time for all the young girls to take their orders and eagerly await Zayn to make their drinks, but instead had to have the slightly less-experienced Louis make their drinks. He was alright but Zayn had so much charm that even if he messed up, the girls would keep coming back for more. Even though they're both as straight as circles, Louis made a mental note to get some pointers for charming women from Zayn so he could get more tips.  
  
At around lunchtime, Louis saw a customer standing in line holding up the daily newspaper with the headline that read: “4 DEAD. CAN HE BE STOPPED?” After taking the lady's order, he decided to pick up one of those and read it himself. He gave the lady her muffin and coffee- 'Only half a sweetener, and I swear to God, if there's more... The boy that usually takes my order is very very nice, but he always does it wrong.'- and began skimming the article. He stopped when he came across the interesting name for the second time in his life, and seemed to not be able to absorb anything from the text past those two words.  
  
Harry Styles. There was just something about the name Harry Styles that intrigued the boy. He distracted himself by taking an older man's order; he had to listen to what Zayn said. There was no point in thinking about those gorgeous, shiny curls and those vibrant green eyes if he was dead.  
  
Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly what he said, but it was close enough for Louis.  
  
As he made the mocha, he overheard the lady from before talking to a friend of hers (he assumed) and couldn't fully focus on anything else as he listened in.  
  
“Oh Robyn, I find this absolutely disgusting. Why would someone want to go after a family like this? They all seem so perfect. See, here, it says that the parents owned the pharmacy just by the highway, their daughter, Gemma, was going to university to become a doctor and their son, Harry was going to college for voice and business.”  
  
“I know, it's terrible. Of all people, this family had to be the ones to get killed? My neighbours deserved it more than them; it's like they want to wake the whole neighbourhood with their dog every bloody night at one in the morning!”  
  
To be honest, Louis stopped listening after they mentioned Harry. He wondered which college Harry had attended, and if it had been the one that Louis dropped out of just the month before. If it was, Louis would kick himself later for not noticing the beautiful boy he shared the same college with.  
  
Suddenly he felt as if he was being watched again. But this time worse than before. It felt as if someone was standing next to him, but he knew that wasn't possible because Simon left earlier and no one else worked this shift except for Zayn. He swore under his breath, handed the man his drink and sat down on the stool that was conveniently placed behind him. He looked to his left and right, looking for someone that he knew wasn't there.  
  
' _This is stupid,_ ' Louis thought to himself with a scowl. ' _I_ _just need to get my mind off of this... Feeling._ ' So he did just that by grabbing the now coffee-stained newspaper in front of him. As he began to finish off the article he was reading before, he found that the presence got stronger and stronger to the point where he could almost feel someone standing next to him. He tried to keep his focus on the article, but his eyes kept going up to the boys name, _Harry Styles_. He dragged his gaze back down to the bottom of the article, and glued it there. To Louis' surprise, it was quite hard to get a cute boy's name off of his mind.  
  
'The family lived on Rockridge Lane and _Harry Styles_ all the residents on that street seemed to agree _Harry Styles_ that without the Styles' living there, _Harry Styles t_ he area will never be the _Harry Styles_ same.'  
  
“Louis-”  
  
Louis let out a little yelp and fell off of the stool, only barely managing to catch himself. For a moment he was frozen as he gazed up at the person, both his blood and breath stopping for a second. “Oh, Josh...” Louis panted, standing up and brushing off his apron. “Don't sneak up on me like that.”  
  
“Uh, sorry about that.” Josh was another one of the managers at the cafe, and at the moment he looked genuinely worried for Louis. “Are you okay? You look very pale.”  
  
“I, uh, well...” Louis hung his head slightly. “Not really. I'm feeling terrible, and I think it's the beginning of food poisoning.” Lie. “Zayn and I ate some bad chinese last night and I guess I got the symptoms late.” Lie. “I'm really not feeling great.” Not too much of a lie.  
  
Josh sighed calmly with a nod. “Alright, you can go home. Be sure to get better quick, okay?” He gave Louis a strong pat on the shoulder which made the smaller boy flinch.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Louis mumbled as he slowly made his way to the door and out to his car. He felt extremely uneasy, but not because he had just lied to one of his managers twice, or because of the murderer that was on the loose.  
  
No, the reason why Louis was now rushing to his car, grabbing the steering wheel as tightly as possible to prevent his hands from shaking, and feeling the most paranoid he's ever felt in his entire life was because he could've sworn that when he looked up at Josh, he saw Harry Styles standing behind him.


End file.
